Quiet Life
by GarryGenson
Summary: My very plain take on Kagome and Inuyasha's life after her return.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is really just me applying my fantasy of a quiet suburban life to my old teenage desire to see more of Kagome and Inuyasha's life together.

Even after two weeks, he felt his heart stop every time he looked at her. But what's two weeks to three years of being alone? Checking the well every three days out of desperation. His only wish in this world. No one could blame him for his close proximity to her. She too was unwilling to be astray from him. They married within a week, in a simple ceremony led by their dear monk friend.

And here they were, together in the fields, the afternoon sun shining bright. Inuyasha kept a peaceful gaze towards Kagome. She was glowing in her priestess robes as she plucked herbs from the ground, gently brushing them off before placing them in her basket. She wiped a heavy bead of sweat from her forehead and turned to him.

"Ready to take these back to Kaede's?".

He stepped to the ground in front of her and held out a hand.

"Let's go," he said, gently pulling her up. In a quick sweep she was in his arms, basket resting on her stomach.

"Inuyasha!" she laughed. He feigned ignorance.

"What? It's faster this way," he replied with a small smirk as he leapt into the air, seemingly flying towards the village.

Finding refuge in the shade of their small home, the twins Asumi and Itsumi sat, enthralled by the fox-demon's magic.

"And for my last trick!" he shouted, placing a small leaf on his head with a small poof of dust, "I turn into you!" he finished, taking on the form that the little girls shared. They shrieked with laughter.

"Oh Shippou," a motherly voice began, "don't give me another daughter to be taking care of!" A tinkling of rings was followed by a man's laugh.

"Yes, they do come one after the other, don't they?". A weary but genuine smile grew on his face as he spoke. A pop of smoke, and Shippou was back to his normal form. Mother and father entertained their little girls as Hiro rested in the cradle on his mother's back. A streak of red zipped through the air just above them. Shippou tried to pounce after it.

"Wait for me, Kagome!".

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder as they looked onward. They both felt a great peace in their hearts knowing that Inuyasha and Kagome had finally found their happiness together.

His bare feet touched down on the earth next to Kaede's garden while Kagome slid from his arms, presenting the basket to the old woman.

"Thank you child," she said as she stood to meet the girl. "these old bones have a hard time reaching that hill, and your chariot makes it all the easier for you to reach."

Inuyasha grew a little pink and looked towards the ground. Kagome beamed.

"He does, doesn't he?". She kindly folded her hands. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Kaede?"

"Bring the ginger tea to Ayako for her morning sickness. Then bring the mugwort medicine to Jirou for his leg sprain. After you make rounds around the village, you're free to rest for the day.".

Kagome completed her chores with Inuyasha in tow, soon accompanied by a handful of children trailing after the kind priestess. As the pair's day came to a close, Kagome sent the children on their way and gestured to her partner.

"Are you ready to go home, Inuyasha?".

"Keh," he replied. "Finally."

He whisked her into his arms once again and sped off, wind whipping around him as he headed towards his own forest. Just out of sight of the bone eater's well, their modest home lay in a patch of open field. Once Naraku was defeated, the villagers pitched in to make a home for Sango and Miroku and, much to his surprise (and no one elses) , for Inuyasha. He had spent little time in this home during those three years. Only on those days he checked the bone-eater's well did he stay, too solemn to be near the village. The evening sun was wearing down, the earth slowly cooling as it did.

They laid together in the cool grass that evening, as close as the newlyweds could bear. As the light grew dim Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's chest.

"Would you like me to make dinner?" she asked, her fingers trailing comforting circles into his robe. His stomach answered for him with a low growl.

She smiled at him.

"I'll go get it started".

Before long the two were sitting together indoors, eating their dinner by a crackling fire.


	2. Chapter 2

After her first few months, no one would have suspected that she hadn't grown up in the village. Her role in the village was already so strong it seemed like she'd known everyone for years. Kagome became skilled in preparing herbs and in her purifying. Just a day ago she'd managed to put up a barrier, however weak it was. Every passerby was charmed by their kind priestess. She was kneeling by her littlest patient, a young boy named Hiro with a small gash on his knee that seemed to weep as much as he did. She gently wrapped the offending wound as he sniffled into his hand.

"W-will it get better," the boy mumbled though his tears. She smiled at the poor thing.

"it will! But only if," she reached into her basket, "you eat this." She placed a tiny sweet into his hand. Seldom having such a treat, he seemed to immediately forget that he was ever hurt.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome! I'm gonna show my mom!" he chimed as he eagerly and comically hobbled away.

The husbands were due to be home within hours. An overnight extermination of many bird yokai in a village a few hours west. Luckily, as Miroku had put it, rumor stated that the birds nested in the home of a local nobleman. Any extra rice that came home tonight, Kagome planned on sharing with some of the poorer villagers. She began to walk towards a family with many sick children, her most palatable medicine in store, when a middle-aged farmer's wife approached her.

"Forgive me, Lady Kagome," the woman began, her plea seeming to crease her brow. "My daughter has been married for months, and no children have yet come from the union. Please, give her a prayer to the gods to ask that she may bear children."

Kagome returned the woman's plea with a gentle smile, and began to give her prayers for the young woman's fruitfulness.

"I know a medicine that may help," she began, "let me give you this tea for your daughter."She produced a bundle of small dried leaves and flowers from one of the many surrounding herb baskets.

"Tell your daughter to drink this each morning," she said as she placed the herbs into the older woman's hand. She gave a slight bow. "I will continue to pray for your daughter's fertility".

The woman smiled.

"Thank you my dear. May the gods grant your wishes." The woman bowed in return, and continued along her path, presumably to visit her daughter. Kagome lifted her basket, and went on to give medicine to the ailing family.

By the time the sky deepened in color, the men were coming up on the village, Inuyasha carrying the bulk of the payments, while Miroku carried bags of rice over his back.

"You know Inuyasha," Miroku began, obviously crafting his best tease, "I do feel much less guilty now that you have the warm embrace of your own wife to return to. They always will miss you dearly-OOF!". His sentence was interrupted by a blunt kick to the chest from the blushing Inuyasha. He continued walking without the dirty monk, who was struggling to stand once again while trying to lift the heavy bags from the ground. He stood up and began to dust off his robes with a sigh.

"If your shyness about the subject speaks anything about the bedroom, then I do empathize with our poor Kagome." Inuyasha stopped.

In the village, Sango, Kagome, and Shippou began to walk outside as the twins ran circles around them, the trio having sensed Inuyasha's nearing presence. Before anyone could speak a word about the missing husbands, a purple blur came flying out of the forest, sliding and digging a groove into the ground as it stopped just before Sango's feet.

"Teasing again, I see?" Sango sighed, arms crossed.

The girls jumped onto their stunned father.

"Daddy's flying again!". Inuyasha walked out of the forest behind him, and placed their rewards down, wiping his hands together. He was obviously annoyed.

"Are we going to eat yet?" he asked,placing a foot on the dazed monks head. Sango and Kagome giggled to themselves. Sango knelt by her husband.

"We'll be having our friends over dinner, Miroku." She smiled coyly as she spoke. "I hope you can behave yourself for the evening".

Soon the large group poured into the home, gathered around a hot stew. Sango and Kagome rushed through dinner and quickly ducked outside with lamps, being excited to divide their payments. They ooed and ahhed over silks and linens together, when a white silk printed with red flowers caught Kagome's eye. Sango smiled, knowing full well why it caught her friend's attention.

"That would look beautiful on you," she said.

Kagome ran the silk through her fingers. "I don't even know what I'd make," she said, mostly to herself. They were startled by a cry coming from the hut, followed by a sprinting Shippou. The girls tumbled after him. The women laughed as Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. She ran a hand over his head.

"I guess it's time to get ready for bed, isn't it?". Shippou nodded, pitiful tears welling in his eyes. The men stepped outside to help. Sango spoke before anyone else.

"I think we're going to get the kids ready for bed, dear". Miroku smiled, knowing full well this was never an easy task. He scooped the girls into his arms. Inuyasha, being happy to retire for the night, placed the wrap Kagome prepared over his back. The friends waved each other off with goodnights. Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared into the forest, fingers linked as they walked together in peace.


End file.
